


At the Feet of Kings

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Collars, Digital Art, Leashes, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: There's a lot of things to like about being the King of Hell, having the power to keep Dean by his side no matter what is Sam's favourite thing of all.[ARTWORK]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	At the Feet of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the SPN Masquerade event during Nov! Based on this prompt: My kingdom for an old school season 3 or 4 fic where Sam becomes the boy king, claims his throne, and keeps a very pissed-off Dean on a leash next to his feet. Sam makes Dean grow his hair out, runs his hand through it while he listens to demons reporting to him, and swears that nothing will ever hurt his big brother again.
> 
> I got so excited at the prompt that I completely missed the tiny word request for fic in there, and went and made art... but I love how it turned out anyway! I hope the prompter sees this and gets some enjoyment out of it regardless. And if anyone does write a fic based on this combo of art and wonderful prompt, please let me know so I can read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking at my work, I hope you liked it <3 there's a couple of small details in there that I really love, especially Sam's eyes and the Samulet in pride of place around his neck.


End file.
